ethan_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is a very poor and very sad man who happened to stumble upon Frank West, which was probably the worst mistake he ever made and will likely cost him his life in the end. Appearance Chuck Greene is a blonde FUCK who likes to wear diving suits for some reason. He has kind of long hair and a very short mustache and beard. Chuck's face spells "MEAN" but his attitude spells "PUSSY" History Early Life Chuck grew up in a farm in rural Alabama. As a kid, he learned to craft weapons and also learned how to stomp zombies. (Just in case.) He was also taught at a young age that incest was the way to go and had sex with his sister all throught his childhood. Eventually, his sister pumped him dry one day and his couldn't fuck her again for a while, so he was kicked out by his mom. He was around 12 at the time. He was then forced to become a male stripper in order to gain money, and continued this job until he was around 17, getting anal sex every day from very hairy men. At 18, he met a sexy diva whore whom he dated for years. When he was 22, he had a daughter with this girl who he named Katey, who he then tried to sell for adoption. At 26, his wife split up with him and also turned into a zombie, and then bit their child. Chuck didn't really care and decided to run away from home, as the world got consumed by the virus. He lived in isolation for years until he was 42, when he accidentally stumbled into a bunker underground and came across a man named Frank West, who was angrily yelling at some blonde dude named Anim. Dead Rising 2 Sandbox He and Frank decided to team up, and headed out into the open mall together. He quickly realized just how absolutely batshit crazy Frank was, and got horny from it. He then developed a secret crush on Frank. His skills in crafting caused him to go off on his own for a while, and then made this weird electric chair thing whom he named Wheelie. After this, he came back to discover that Bikey, Trikey, and Coppie were dead, having all been killed by Frank, who was in a blind rage. Frank then chased Chuck down in Truckie, before Chuck got him to come back to his senses. He was last seen walking off with Frank and Wheelie as the 1st video ended. Dead Rising 2 Story Mode Episode 1 Later, Chuck and Frank came across a bunker and were welcomed (rudely) by Victor Sullivan, before Frank realises he was bitten. Chuck immediately broke down and cried, before Frank reminded him that Zombrex was a thing. Frank was then approched by Kanye West, who offered for Frank to be in his gameshow. Frank accepted, and Chuck remained in the bunker for that time. Afterwards, when Frank returns, Frank lets Chuck know that the Zambies invaded the show, basically meaning death for a lot of people. Him and Chuck decide to head out into the Casino-Mall again. As soon as they do, they come across LaShawndra Dawkins and her boyfriend Gordon Dawkins, two survivors in need of help. They help them, and bring them back to the bunker. Chuck and Frank then have a dick-sword battle. They then come across Reinhold, leader of the Looterz. He basically opens up a show for them, and Chuck watches in silence as Frank salivates over some Zombrex, which he can't afford. Afterwards, they both head to the strip club, and Chuck gets the show of his life! Meanwhile, Frank gets a hairy cock in his face. They then go to the Yucatan Casino, and Chuck goes to gamble. He comes back to seeing Snowflake and Theodore Smith trying to kill Frank. While Frank murders Ted (Theodore), Chuck furiously throws meat at Snowflake in an attempt to tame her...which has limited success. Eventually, though, him and Frank tame Snowflake, and she joins the team. They also find an autistic survivor named Lenny Mooney, whom really only cares about Frank and completely ignored Chuck 90% of the time. They then come across Kenneth Walsh and Jack Ellis, who are being attacked by Looterz and Zambies. They save them, but have to end up killing them because Kenneth and Jack got tired of the abuse and tried to fight back. Bad mistake. Upon returning Lenny and Snowflake to the bunker, him and Frank set out to find Rebecca Chang, whom Frank developed an immediate crush on, making Chuck jealous. Chuck might be planning to murder Rebecca. Him and Chuck return to the bunker with Rebecca, and Chuck watches from the background to make sure she isn't trying to flirt with Frank. To his relief, she doesn't try to. Episode 2 Upon waking up the next day, Chuck instructs Frank to come with him. Frank, despite being initially confused, agrees to go eventually. Chuck leads them to the Americana Casino, where he finds a girl that he calls "Lush-ious Lady". Frank stabs her with his knife to "teach her a lesson". Chuck picks the girl up and runs off with her. He brings her and Frank to a group of four...men...sitting around a DND board, playing it and yelling about a bunch of shit. Just then, the entire room is basically ransacked by Looterz and Zambies at the same fucking time. Chuck and Frank try to protect the weird man-children, but one of them insults Chuck's blue hair, and he stabs him in the stomach. After murdering the unfortunate man, who was named Curtis, Frank proceeds to murder the other three men. They all agree to keep this a secret from Sullivan. And luckily, Stacey or Rebecca weren't watching the cameras at that time. Frank and Chuck then return Kristin to the bunker and set out again. As soon as they leave, however, Stacey calls them back. Chuck sits in the lunch room, listening through the walls as Stacey and Frank fuck and talk with each other. Stacey informs Frank that Shaggy has been spotted dragging a poor girl through the halls. Chuck remarks that Scooby's death definitely got to him. Chuck and Frank then head to the weapons store, and suit up. They name themselves The Shagsters, and head out to combat Shaggy and put an end to his horrible reign. Unfortunately, on the way, they encounter Walter and Royce, who refuse to come with them because they wanna see who the Comedian of the Year Award will go to. After Royce tells his joke, Chuck pulls out his shotgun and aims it directly at Royce's head, and Frank has to stop him from shooting. They ultimately give the trophy to Royce, and head out with the two of them. When they get to the bathroom where Shaggy is hiding, Chuck hides behind a wall in order to sneak attack him. He listens as Shaggy and Frank chat a bit, before Shaggy attacks Frank. Chuck jumps out and sliced Shaggy's back. Shaggy turns around and stabs Chuck like 30 times with a shard of glass. When Frank is downed, and Chuck is on his last legs, Shaggy accidentally stumbles into a cage and is bitten by a Zambie. He ultimately slits his own neck, knocking him out. Chuck loads him into the back of a car and drives off to sell him to Reinhold. Reinhold just throws him in the back of the shop, and remarks that he'll "use him up, and then I'll send him back to your bunker". He gives Chuck a bike with chainsaws as thanks. When Chuck returns to Frank, Frank looks heavily disheveled. Frank spins around as Chuck takes a picture of him from behind. Frank shakily pulls out his gun and points it directly at Chuck's forehead. Frank explains that Chuck tried to attack him, to which Chuck asks even more questions, annoying Frank. Frank then says that he saw Unicorns everywhere as well, to which Chuck finally figures out that Frank was tripping balls on Zombrex. Frank, realizing that he likely shot a random person that he saw as Chuck, sits down for a few minutes to calm himself. Chuck then rides up on the bike and causes Frank to repeat himself all over again. After calming Frank down again, they run off to save a doctor man that Stacey warned them about, named Sven. When they get there, Sven has failed to save his patient. Sven eventually agrees to come with them, in the hopes that he might be able to save somebody in the bunker one day. With Walter, Royce, and Sven in tow, they take them back to the bunker, where they currently remain. Stacey talks to and has sex with Frank again, warning him that somebody has taken control of the underground railroad. Before heading out there, Frank and Chuck agree to go get something to eat first. They each go to different stores. Chuck heads to a taco shop and gets a taco. While he's eating the taco, he suddenly hears Frank screaming from another store. He runs over there and finds that Frank has pissed off Paul Blart. Chuck and Frank engage in battle with Paul, and they get their asses kicked. Frank manages to get the last hit on him, and Paul stumbles into his kitchen. Chuck looks over and notices Frank's eyes are glinted red. Paul stares at him in horror, and accidentally falls into his own boiling pan. Paul sizzes and bakes, and Frank watches with beautiful satisfaction. Afterwards, they save two people named Cinda and Jasper, and agree to never come back to this restraunt again. They head out for the railroads. Upon entering, they find none other than Kanye West, commanding a group of people to do shit or die or something like that. They sneak around and take some pictures, but are eventually spotted by Kanye. Kanye has his men shoot at them, before remarking that Frank West is here to mess up his shit, just like he does everything else. Kanye and his men step onto a train thing and it takes off, but Frank and Chuck manage to jump onto the back of it just in time. They are then fired at by a shit ton of people, but manage to take them down. Kanye emerges, clapping his hands sarcastically. Frank says that he's not going to get away with all of the people he murders. (Except he does, and he disconnects the carts and rides off on his.) Frank finds a key on the ground, and says, "Now, Kanye's on my hitlist. And he ain't getting away THIS time..." Afterwards, Chuck and Frank reunite with Truckie. Frank is delighted by the reunion, but Chuck is getting too horny from being around Frank, and just wants to get back to the safe house. They take back Cinda and Jasper, and Chuck finds a teddy bear named Sergeant Cuddles on the way there. When they arrive back at the safe house, Chuck and Frank head off to bed. Chuck masturbates to the thought of Frank and he hears Frank and Stacey have sex through the walls... Episode 3 * To be added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Numerous Zambies * Numerous Looterz * Kenneth Walsh * Curtis * Numerous Kanye Goonz